umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Athyras Exchange
| }} |image = |caption = North facade of the station building | owner = Rail Transit Network |operators = *Rail Transit Network *Athyras Tramways |lines = * Templer Line * Outer Line West *AT Orange Line }} is an intermodal public transport station in Athyras, located beside Athyras Circle, on UMS Interstate 1. Owned by the Rail Transit Network, the station serves its Templer Line and Outer West Lines as well as Athyras Tramways' Orange Line. It also has a bus bay on the side facing the Athyras Circle. In total there are 7 platforms. Station layout The station is laid out with seven platforms spread over three levels. The lowest ground level serves the Orange Line. On the middle level are platforms for RT Outer Line and PRT Metro South, arranged transversely. Also on this level on the north side is the bus bay. On the topmost elevated level are the RT Templer platforms arranged perpendicular to the middle platforms. Adjacent Stations History The station had a long history. It was initially a simple interchanging stop between the original Templer and Outer Lines. It was built right next to a natural plains lava pit, which still exists today. The station was nicknamed lava pit. When the Templer Line was rerouted inside Athyras and crosses the Giggitee Sea over the newly built Michael Bridge ca. 2015, a new interchanging station was built by molster for the new Templer and the old Outer lines in a fused L single platforms arrangement. This was later altered where the AT Orange tram line terminate on Outer Line's platform instead. The name of this station is uncertain. Some time when PRT Metro South was constructed, a third station was built by ASR(?) featuring an elevated platform for the three lines, and a convoluted track approach narrowly skirting an equally convoluted interchange of the road with DJT Turnpike. The name Athyras Exchange was probably adopted around this time. A car pick-up/drop-off bay was to be under the elevated platforms but was not finished. Fast forward to 2018, when kimilil revisited the site, he was appalled by the look of the station and the geometry of the tracks and with permission built the present fourth station, with a sensible track geometry. He also went and redesigned the interchange into a traffic circle, and adding a bus lane on said circle to serve the station. A revised plan also extended the Orange Line under the north entrance to a tram platform. In January 2020, due to decomissioning of PRT Metro South line and refurbishment of Outer Line, ParrotAntics redesigned southern header of the station and the platforms to accomodate Outer Line exclusively. He also hid the lava pit under the dirt and grass cover due to safety reasons. Gallery AthyrEx east side.png|Looking from east AthyrEx interior above.png|Looking at the first floor platform level Trivia *This station is ironically more significant than Athyras's own central station which at present only serve the Templer Line with no room for any other line to even approach it. Category:Railway stations Category:Rail Transit Network Category:Buildings in Athyras